deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 13 - Highschool of the Dead Gang vs Dead Island Crew
BattleGames1's First Season officially draws towards its end. Let us recount the winners of our previous fights through the season, shall we? Ralamb Sipahi.jpg|Sipahi Saladin.png|Saladin Cuban Revolution.jpg|26th of July Movement Landsknecht.jpg|Landsknecht Mameluke-in-Full-Armour.jpg|Mameluke Pictures-julius-caesar-4.jpg|Julius Caesar Max Payne 3.jpg|Max Payne Zipang cast.jpg|JS Mirai Crew Cyborgs.jpg|Social Welfare Agency Revy.Black.Lagoon.jpg|Revy Forerunner promethean warrior servant by dustiniz117-d5ko44n.jpg|Forerunner Prometheans Anaksha-stood-light.jpg|Anaksha Dexter-Morgan.jpg|Dexter Morgan Now we must turn our attention to the season finale, a battle of the Zombie Survivors... The Highschool of the Dead Gang, teenage high-school classmates that have braved through the perils of post-apocalyptic Japan... vs The Dead Island Crew, a group of unrelated individuals trapped on an island resort with an unquenchable sense of desperation... WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? =Let's Meet the Two Teams= Highschool of the Dead Gang The HOTD Gang are a group of protagonists in the manga series Highschool Of The Dead. Highschool students Saeko Busujima, a kendo club member and skilled swordswoman, Takashi Komuro, an average highschool student who proves surprisingly skilled in combat, Rei Miyamoto, an member of the sojutsu (spear fighting) club who proves to be skilled with a bayoneted rifle, Kouta Hirano, a gun otaku who proves himself a skilled sniper, Saya Takagi, the daughter of a major politician, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa band together after a zombie outbreak to help find and rescue Rei and Takashis' parents; Trials and tragedies battle harden these kids into warriors surviving in a apocalyptic world. Each characters have their own skills that make them formidable individually and as team making them an unstoppable force to be recokend with. For the purposes of this match, nurse Marikawa won't make an appearance on this battle. Dead Island Crew The night after a high-profile party, the four main characters (hereafter referred to as "the survivors"); rapper Sam B., hotel receptionist and spy for the Chinese government Xian Mei, former football-star Logan Carter, and ex police officer Purna—are awakened by a voice over the emergency intercom system directing them to evacuate the hotel. They discover that the majority of the population have been overcome by a contagious and infectious disease, turning them into psychotic, flesh-eating creatures. Along with a lifeguard, John Sinamoi, and other characters on the Island, the crew fight through many hordes of zombies to get to a helicopter in order to escape the island. For the purposes of this match-up, a fifth character will be joining them - John Morgan, the Australian Defence Force sergeant introduced in Riptide. =Let's Meet the Survivors in the Teams= Highschool of the Dead Survivors Takashi Komuro= Takashi Komuro (小室孝，Komuro Takashi) is a high school second-year and the leader of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. He is a childhood friend of both Saya Takagi and boyfriend of Rei Miyamoto, and he has strong feelings of love for Rei. He also shows a level of attraction to Saeko Busujima. Takashi is not the most skilled fighter (though he can hold his own with a melee weapon or a shotgun), but he makes up for this with his leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations. |-| Kouta Hirano= Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot. |-| Saeko Busujima= Saeko Busujima is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat.Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story.Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. |-| Rei Miyamoto= Rei Miyamoto (宮本麗, Miyamoto Rei) is a classmate and childhood friend of Takashi Komuro, and they've known each other since kindergarten. She is also a protagonist of the story, next to Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima. Rei is a member of the Sojutsu club, and her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group. She fights with a spear made from a broomstick, but, later in the story, she uses a M1A1 Rifle with a bayonet attached. |-| Saya Takagi= Saya Takagi (高城沙耶, Takagi Saya) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Saya is a genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. However, this changes when the group prepares to leave the police station. Dead Island Survivors Logan Carter= Logan Carter is one of 4 heroes in Dead Island. He is 1 of the survivors who is immune to the zombie virus, Kuru, that has claimed the lives of hundreds of others on the island of Banoi. He is a surfer and was once a first round NFL quarterback star of a Texas football team, though he fractured his knees in a deadly crash that resulted from a street race that killed his passenger. Now living a life of bitterness and despair, He went to Banoi Island for a vacation, except he found himself stuck on the island as a result to the outbreak, and must fight to stay alive and figure out what happened. |-| Purna= Purna was an officer of the Sydney Police department. After she lost her career when she shot a child molester who could not be touched legally because of his wealth and connections, Purna started working as a bodyguard for VIPs in dangerous. She was hired for her skills, as wealthy men did not mind showing up with Purna on their arm. Due to her poor background, Purna has an intense dislike of people with enough money to ignore legalities and wishes to finish off the child molester that caused her to lose her job. |-| Xian Mei= Xian Mei trained to be a policewoman in the People's Liberation Army's "domestic" security force. However, the patriarchal nature of the PLA's command structure presented few options for the ambitious recruit. Going undercover at an island resort as an low-level intelligence mole, Xian Mei enjoyed her new surroundings up until the Kuru outbreak on Banoi. Her martial arts training gives her a huge advantage in endurance, but her small frame cannot take too much punishment. |-| Sam B= Sam B, a one-hit wonder rap star from New Orleans. He was booked by the Royal Palms Resort to perform his well-known song "Who Do You Voodoo" at a high profile hotel party. He gladly took the chance to play this gig. Once strong, self-confident and proud, Sam B has had a troubled past and a history of drug and alcohol abuse, and his private life became a haze of fake friends and bad advisers. He believed his gig at Banoi was his last chance to get back on top. |-| John Morgan= Sergeant John Morgan is a former soldier in the Australian Defence Force. He and a small squad were mobilized into a larger force, known as the second battalion. They where deployed amphibiously south of Wisdom Bay, whereas they hiked through the jungle towards the inland settlements, because command ordered them to supply 'humanitarian aid'. A master of unarmed martial arts, John Morgan joined the ADF and served with the SASR but was later thrown in prison for refusing to shoot innocent civilians. Little did he know that he would end up joining the original four survivors to fight the zombie infection on Palanai Island. He has a wife, Jennifer, and two daughters. They stay with a Mrs. Mary Rogers in Adelaide, Australia. =Now Let's Examine the Weapons= Melee Weapon 1 Katana A katana is the classic samurai sword, made with multiple layers of soft and hard steel, for optimum strength and sharpness. The blade is used mainly as a slashing weapon though it can be used to thrust as well. length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 70 centimeters in length. Saeko wields this for the HotD side, while Xian Mei has this as her melee weapon on the DI side. Melee Weapon 2 Bayonet Rei Miyamoto's M1A has a bayonet attached for close combat. The bayonet on Rei's is an M6 bayonet, the standard bayonet for the M14. The M6 has a double-edged blade six inches in length, based on that of the M3 Trench Knife. The weapon has an overall length of 11 and 3/8ths inches, and, like most modern bayonets, can be detached and used as a knife. Ripper The ripper is a rotating Circular Blade attached to the end of a baseball bat. This is a very good medium range melee weapon and will hack and slash through enemies without any trouble. For the most part, it requires only a light amount of stamina to use but since it is heavy, more stamina is consumed with every swing so accuracy with this is important. Still, it can be seen as a nice alternative to a machete. On the DI side, Logan will be wielding this as his melee weapon BG1's Edge Hmmm... the bayonet is short but it is light and versatile since it can be attached to a gun and used as a standalone knife. The ripper however is much larger and has devastating killing potential behind it. Close call but I have to give it to the Ripper for its lethality behind every swing. Melee Weapon 3 Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. In this battle, Takashi will be wielding an aluminium bat as his melee weapon. Police Baton Despite what it looks like in the picture, the police baton is not a nightstick but in fact of a straightstick design. A straight, fixed-length baton (also commonly referred to as a "straightstick") is the oldest and simplest police baton design, known as far back as ancient Egypt. It consists of little more than a long cylinder with a molded, turned or wrapped grip, usually with a slightly thicker or tapering shaft and rounded tip. They are often made of hardwood, but in modern times are available in other materials such as aluminium, acrylic, and dense plastics and rubber. They range in size from short clubs less than a foot in length to long 36-inch (91 cm) "riot batons" commonly used in civil disturbances or by officers mounted on horseback.Straightsticks tend to be heavier and have more weight concentrated in the striking end than other designs. This makes them less maneuverable, but theoretically would deliver more kinetic energy on impact. In this battle, Purna will be holding the baton as her melee weapon. BG1's Edge Another weight vs power match-up problem here except that the bat is longer than the Police Baton. In this case I will have to call it Even here. Melee Weapon 4 Bokken The bokken is used as an inexpensive and relatively safe substitute for a real sword in several martial arts such as kendo, aikido and kenjutsu. Its simple wooden construction demands less care and maintenance than a katana. In addition, training with a bokken does not carry the same mortal risk associated with that of a sharp metal sword, both for the user and other practitioners near by. While its use has several advantages over use of a live edged weapon, it can still be deadly, and any training with a bokken should be done with due care. Injuries occurring from bokken are very similar to those caused by clubs and similar battering weapons and include compound fractures, ruptured organs, and other such blunt force injuries. In some ways, a bokken can be more dangerous as the injuries caused are often unseen and inexperienced practitioners may underestimate the risk of harm. It is not a sparring weapon, but is intended to be used in kata and to acclimate the student to the feel of a real sword. For sparring, a bamboo shinai is typically used instead for obvious safety reasons. This weapon is one of Saeko's melee weapons as well as the katana though she doesn't use both at once. Brass Knuckles Brass knuckles are pieces of metal shaped to fit around the knuckles. Despite their name, they are usually made of steel. Designed to preserve and concentrate a punch's force by directing it toward a harder and smaller contact area, they result in increased tissue disruption, including an increased likelihood of fracturing the victim's bones on impact. The extended and rounded palm grip also spreads across the attacker's palm the counter-force that would otherwise be absorbed primarily by the attacker's fingers, reducing the likelihood of damage to the attacker's fingers. In this battle, both John and Sam B will have this outfitted onto their hands. BG1's Edge With all due respect, what this comes down to is the raw strength that Saeko, Sam and Morgan will have in wielding these weapons but for now the edge goes to the Bokken for doing the same amount of damage the knuckles can deliver but at a further range. Revolvers Smith and Wesson Model 37 Airweight (for what it looks like, look at Takashi's picture) The Smith & Wesson Model 37 "Airweight" revolver is a five shot revolver that is identical to the Smith & Wesson Model 36 Chief's Special, save for the materials used in construction. Rather than steel the Model 37s' frame is made from lightweight aluminum, thus resulting in a considerably lighter firearm. It has a 5-round cylinder, weighs 0.43kg, a muzzle velocity of about 235m/s and a range of 23m. This is Takashi's special pistol. Smith and Wesson Model 15 This revolver is the one featured in Dead Island (alongside the Taurus Raging Bull but that's not going to be included in this match) and not the Astra 960. The Smith & Wesson K-38 Combat Masterpiece, Revolver Model 15 is a six-shot double action revolver, with adjustable open sights, built on the medium-size "K" frame. It is chambered for the .38 Special cartridge and is fitted with a 4-inch (100 mm) barrel. It has a muzzle velocity of about 290m/s. In this battle, Sam B is going to have this weapon. BG1's Edge The Smith and Wesson Model 15 for its extra round in the chamber and a higher muzzle velocity. Pistol 1 M92 Vertec The Vertec is a variant of the Beretta 92, a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and Saeko's Vertec has a 20-round magazine. Beretta M9 The Beretta M9 is basically a Beretta 92 pistol specifically modified for the US military. It is a short recoil, semi-automatic, single-action / double-action pistol which uses a 15-round staggered box magazine, has a range of 50m and a muzzle velocity of 381m/s. Out of the Dead Island survivors, Logan has this as his primary sidearm. BG1's Edge These two guns are almost identical in almost every aspect except for weight and magazine. This is why Saeko's M92 Vertec gets the edge here. Pistol 2 Luger P-08 The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. Saya's Luger is a Dutch Artillery Model, with a long-barrel, 32-round drum, and stock attachment. Desert Eagle The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. It has a range of 50m and a 9-round detachable box magazine. On the Dead Island Crew side, John will be holding this weapon. BG1's Edge This is sorta tricky given that the Desert Eagle is the more powerful and more modern gun whereas the Luger is more accurate and has a larger magazine. This is close but I am giving this to Saya's Luger P-08. Shotgun Ithaca 37 The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The weapon has a five-shell magazine. This shotgun is Kouta's secondary weapon. Franchi Spas-12 The SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun that was manufactured by the Italian firearms company Franchi S.p.A. from 1979 to 2000. The SPAS-12 is a dual-mode shotgun, meaning it can be set to cycle either semi-automatically or through pump-action. The SPAS-12 has sold well to military and police users around the world, as well as to the civilian market. It has an internal tube magazine of about 8 shells. On the Dead Island side, this will be carried by Purna. BG1's Edge The bigger the magazine, the better and that is exactly the case here so the edge goes to the Franchi Spas-12. SMG MP5 SFK The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The MP5SFK is a semi-automatic only version of the MP5, with the same 32-round magazine, intended for law enforcement use in situation where greater firepower than a handgun is required, but full auto fire would result in inaccurate fire, potentially hitting bystanders. Saya's MP5SFK has a suppressor, red dot sight, tactical flashlight, and UMP-Style stock. The SFK can be considered to be part of the MP5K seriesand thus has a muzzle velocity of 375m/s, a range of 100m and a rate of fire of 900 rounds/min. AKS-74U The AKS-74U is a firearm of questionable classification that originated from the AKS-74 Assault rifle. The weapon can be considered a carbine as it fires the same 5.45mm round as the AK-74. However, the AKS-74U is sometimes classed as a submachine gun as it is often deployed like one- used as a close-combat weapon, often by special forces and paratroopers. It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds, a range of 350m, a rate of fire of 700 rounds/min and a muzzle velocity of 735m/s. Xian Mei will hold this weapon in the fight. BG1's Edge Sure an extra 200 rounds/min and 2 more rounds in the mag is helpful but it isn't enough for the MP5 to be as powerful as the AKS-74U, which gets the edge here. Again though it comes down to the skill each warrior has with their weapon given that the AKS has no attachments on it but the MP5 SFK does. Rifle 1 Springfield M1A1 Super Match The Springfield M1A is a semi automatic 7.62mm rifle, a civilian version of the American M14 battle rifle. The weapon has an effective range of 460 meters, or up to 800 meters with optics. The M1A Rei uses was taken from Rika Minami's residence, and has an attached Aimpoint red dot sight, foregrip, cheek rest, magazine loops, and bayonet (a custom feature not found on real M1As). It also has a 20-round box magazine and a muzzle velocity of 850m/s (same as an M14). AR-15 Carbine The AR-15 (ArmaLite Rifle-15) is a lightweight, 5.56 mm, magazine-fed, semi-automatic rifle built by ArmaLite as an assault rifle for the United States armed forces later rebranded as the Colt M16 rifle. It holds a 30-round STANAG box magazine, a muzzle velocity of 975m/s and a range of about 547yds on average. Logan will hold this as his primary rifle. BG1's Edge I am not sure on this one but the edge here goes to the AR-15 since it is more powerful, has a larger magazine and is lighter although this will be close since the M1A rifle the HotD gang hold has a greater range with the optics and it has the bayonet at the end. Rifle 2 Armalite AR-10 Sniper Rifle Otherwise known as the AR-10T DMR. The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine. The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. SPARTAN119 could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but has found that the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters so I'll assume that is the AR-10T's range for now. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification scope. Barrett M95 While the Bolt-Action rifle in the Dead Island game is not specified, appearance- and action-wise, the rifle seems like that of the Barrett M95 sniper rifle. The Barrett M95 is a bolt-action sniper rifle chambered in .50 BMG (12.7 x 99 mm), and manufactured by Barrett Firearms Company. The M95 is an improved version of the earlier Barrett M90, redesigned so as to give it a bullpup design. It has a muzzle velocity of 854m/s, a maximum range of 1800m and a 5-round box magazine. John Morgan will hold this as his primary rifle. BG1's Edge My edge here has to go to the Armalite AR-10 Sniper Rifle since it is easier to handle with its lighter weight, has a larger magazine and is almost as deadly as the M95. Special Weapon Nail Gun A nail gun is a tool that uses compressed air, or, more rarely, a small gunpowder charge to drive a nail into a piece of wood more quickly then could be done with a hammer. Kouta creates a makeshift stock and sight for the nail gun to make it more like a rifle that is able to launch nails at a speed high enough to pierce a skull at moderately close range. While Kouta uses this early on in the series, for the purposes of this battle, he will have it in his inventory Chainsaw The Chainsaw is a tool used for cutting through tree trunks, large branches, and large pieces of wood, commonly used in the logging and tree service industry. Chainsaws may be extermely dangerous to the user and any bystanders and should be used with care, and use is best left to trained professionals. While infamous for being used by movie slashers as a weapon, there is a very good reason never to use it as a weapon- even in a scenario legally defined as self defense- chainsaws may rebound, hitting the user if there is a sudden change in the density, or when used to cut particularly dense materials, or if the material being cut is paricularly dense. This will be a last resort weapon BG1's Edge This one seems like a no-brainer - the chainsaw is deadly but it does have that tendency to not work properly and the nail gun has range and a large magazine to boot hence the edge here goes to the Nail Gun =Let's Look at the X-Factors= Table Explanations NOTE: Geez coming up with the numbers was tricky - I had to use the numbers generated in J80Kar's and SPARTAN119's battles with the HotD gang and Las' numbers with the DI crew plus my own (limited) knowledge to formulate these figures. *Teamwork: The 5 survivors on the HotD gang are all classmates and friends of each other so they have no difficulty working together to survive a zombie outbreak. Meanwhile the DI crew are all separate individuals that have just bonded together as a group during their zombie outbreak and as Las points out - the DI crew split up and never meet together regularly and they have poor communication skills (that's as best as I can accurate describe it). Even with John Morgan on board, the crew are still slightly finicky. *Intelligence and Strength: These go hand-in-hand with their age. The HotD are bright individuals but they are still in their adolescent years and in high school whereas the DI are fully grown men and women who are more physically in shape but, as Las pointed out in his DI crew battle, only one of them brings in high intelligence whilst the rest share just about average intelligence (although John Morgan brings up the average slightly). In terms of their skills with melee weapons - they are pretty much even since the DI crew bring in 3 members capable of H2H combat (unless Purna and Logan are) while the HotD bring in 4 that equally match the DI's melee strength. Agility-wise, the HotD group is more agile considering they are young and sprightly (except for Kouta) and while they have faced the same kind of zombies as the DI crew, the DI crew don't rely on stealth or agility a lot of the time. *Logistics: The HotD gang are lucky enough to gain access to the weapons they already have since they got them from a safehouse of a friend of Ms. Shizuaka as well their own high school and a police station. The DI Crew however had to scavenge around the 2 islands to find whatever weapons they could get to fend off against the zombies and while there are numerous places on the islands to go to get the weapons, getting the ammunition for them is scarce; both groups try their best to conserve ammo but when you are as desperate as the DI crew, then conservation on the move might not be well-planned out. *Training (the number up there is an average from SPARTAN119's numbers): This is where the HotD crew are at their weakest considering that as soon as the zombie outbreak came it was "all hands on deck, grab your weapons" - the most well-trained person in this is Kouta with his gun otaku persona but even his training doesn't match up to the standard of the training Purna, Xian Mei and John Morgan received. *Experience: This was actually very tricky to come up considering that while the DI crew have been fighting on 2 large resort across 2 islands, the HotD gang must have covered a lot more area in a shorter amount of time. I'm not sure if I got the numbers right on these so correct me if I am wrong when it comes to your votes. =Now onto the Battle= Prologue "C'mon slowcoaches, move your asses!" Purna yelled behind her. "Hey, I'm not the only one carrying a sh*t tonne of weapons!" Sam retorted. The survivors continued to run through the maze of crates. Logan, Xian Mei and John looked behind them, trying to make sure that the zombies behind them didn't catch up. Sure enough, though, the gurgles and moans from behind them turned into shouts for food. The zombies were catching up. "C'mon. This way!" Morgan shouted as Logan and Xian Mei continued to sprint out as fast as they could with Morgan following suit. How the 5 ended up where they are with a bunch of zombies at first seemed like a mystery; but then again everything for them up until this point was a blur. "Ah!" Xian Mei yelped as her legs caved in. Logan, noticing this, ran back and outstretched his hand as a horde of walkers continued their path. Without a word, Logan lifted Xian Mei off her feet and soon they were on their toes again. Meanwhile... "Quick guys. Hide in here." Takashi prompted. Everyone was soon bursting straight through the door - first Kouta, then Saeko, Saya, Alice, Rei and finally Nurse Marikawa. As soon as Marikawa came running in, Takashi hastily shut the door. The gang members quickly caught their breath. "OK, so what's the plan now?" Rei asked. "Check this place out of course. Any good hiding spots we can stay in before 'they' come in." Kouta butted in. "...Thanks." Takashi sarcastically remarked. "Well I guess we split up then," Saeko suggested "I'll go with Takashi..." she swiftly grabbed Takashi's hand. "And we'll sweep the left area of the mall" she pointed to Saya and Rei "Saya. Rei. You too sweep the right side of the mall. We're both making sure no-one else is in here with us." "Hey what I am supposed to do!" Kouta was really annoyed at his being singled out. "For now, guard duty" Takashi replied. Kouta was confused. "Ugh," Takashi facepalmed "Just look after Marikawa and Alice for us. We'll be back" and with that and a nod from Saya and Rei, the duos ran their separate ways. Back with the DI Crew... The team enter the shopping mall as fast as they can. Huffing and puffing, all 5 look for a specific place to hide. No, not that... that one's locked... Purna surveyed the shopping strip in front of her as fast as her mind could process. "Just go in this one..." Morgan grunted as he tackled Purna into a little alcove. Sam, Logan and Xian Mei, having got to the mall doors on time followed suit. The moans and footsteps of the Walkers and Infected got louder as they walked past the 5 survivors. Fortunately for them, none of the dumb zombies seemed to know the crew's position and thus, when the last of them walked past them into the distant areas of the mall, the crew walked out into the open. "OK" Logan said as he breathed a sigh of relief "Can someone tell me how the f*ck those immune guys became zombies..." "Well someone was supposed to guard the door to the hold..." Xian Mei said before giving Sam a glaring look. "Oh you think its my f*cking fault, ain't it?" Sam angrily exclaimed, closing in on the poor China girl with his fist ready to strike. "Easy, Sam!" Morgan wailed as he and Purna tried to restrain Sam. Despite the fire burning in Sam's eyes, he soon came to his senses, shrugging Morgan and Purna off his arms. "How was I supposed to know there was a f*cking Infected in the hold?" he asked the others. "Look. We all got a little uppity after settling on that island, right?" Logan tried to mediate the situation "We may have partied too hard and too soon, but hey, we're safe here..." he looked around and saw strange symbols on the walls. "Uh, where are we?" "In Japan. Tokyo to be precise" Xian Mei piped up. "And I have the suspicion we're not alone here..." "OK, if that's the case I suggest we stick together..." Morgan whipped out his Barrett sniper rifle. "Sam and I will cover the back, Purna you lead the group and cover the front end. Xian Mei and Logan, you stay in the middle." "Woah woah woah" Logan cut in "How come I cover the side end? Can't I just stay in the back?" "Ah. Chicken, eh?" Purna's tone became a bit aggressive "I'm just saying..." Logan tried to be cheery but no-one seemed to be impressed. "Pfft. Footballers..." Xian Mei muttered under her breath "No need for that attitude around here Logan" Morgan cautioned. "Alright let's go, ladies" and with that command, all 5 survivors slowly walked their way down the strip. Just outside the mall... A group of 'Them' slowly arrived at a 'Staff Only' door. Being the mindless victims they are, they simply barge through the door. A group of about 10 of them slowly crept their way in, ready to invade and prey upon the two unsuspecting zombie hunting groups. Main Battle HotD Gang: DI Crew: DI Zombies: 'Them': A door busts down. 2 of 'Them' walk through. Sam B - "Holy sh*t! What we gonna do?" John M - "It's a zombie, mate! Just shoot and run" Purna - "Man, oh man are we gonna have some fun..." BANG! Sam fires his revolver and hits one in the head . Morgan shoots the Barrett and another one falls dead . John M - "We can't stay here for long. Everyone move forward." "I just saw a place to shelter up there. Northward." ... Saeko - "Takashi, I think we may have some company..." The duo look as far as their eyes could see. A pair of Infected Zombies run through. Takashi and Saeko nodded their heads, they knew what to do. Saeko takes her Vertec out and shoots an Infected's head off clean . Takashi shoots the other in the chest; it didn't work. "Now that's just mean!" Takashi aimed and shot again . Saeko - "Oh please don't tell me its 'Them' again..." The duo walk up to the headless body. Takashi's expression made him note that it was dressed like a hottie. Saeko - "People don't wear a summer uniform around here" A sound then rang out, the sound of fear. Takashi - "Over there!" BANG! BANG! and another Infected falls dead . Giving Saya enough time to pump another running zombie with lead . Saya - "About time you showed up!"; Rei - "Is it 'them' again we're facing again?" Saya - "Oh please don't get whiny on us again!" Takashi - "Listen you guys, we need to cover more ground" Takashi directed the girls to a mall map; they listened to his every sound. Takashi - "Let's split up again and cover more space" "We go over here, you go over there, and we all here meet up at this place" Rei - "The fountain, you got to be kidding me..." Saeko - "How about we stakeout at these shops three?" Takashi was going to argue but it was a really clever idea. Takashi - "So we all know what to do, are we clear?" The 2 teams moved out again in search for a new abode. Alice - "Aw, can't I just have some rocky road?" Kouta - "No this is my meal, don't you understand?" Then Marikawa grabbed it from out of his hand. She had a bite and then she spat. Marikawa - "Who'd wanna eat something like that?" Kouta grumbled but his hunger could not be stymied. Kouta - "You know what, just follow my lead..." Alice - "Takashi said we should stay put" Marikawa - "Besides we don't know what else is afoot." Kouta - "Relax, ladies. I know what I'm doin'." Little did he know that it might lead to their ruin. ... The 5 survivors ran forward as fast as they could. They were scared sh*tless, like any zombie survivor would. Logan - "Who knows how many more of these zombies will show?' Xian Mei - "You better not find out. Just go, go, go!" They reach a large fountain and turn around. No more movement, no more sound. Purna - "An eerie silence, something's not right" Logan suddenly fired upon viewing a strange sight. A speck of pink hair appeared in the distance. Followed by some hair of a golden consistence. Morgan - "What the hell are you doing?"; Logan - "Intruders up there!" Logan pointed towards the upper floor. Morgan stared. Morgan - "I see them, stay alert!"; then came a moan Right in front of them, an Infected approached, alone. Purna - "Ah there you are!"; BANG! She fired her shotgun . A Walker ran up and tackled the sportsman. Quick to react, Xian Mei swung her sword . Logan - "You crazy?! Almost killed me!"; Xian Mei simply ignored. Up top behind the barrier, Saya and Rei did slouch. Rei then unsheathed the bayonet from her pouch. Rei - "I'll stand up and provide fire support" Saya - "OK, just make sure you aim for those guys until I get to the shop labelled Sport" Just then a moan was heard and one of 'Them' appeared. Saya scuttled upon the floor as the Japanese zombie neared. Rei jammed her bayonet into its chest. Her blast from the Springfield did the rest . Saeko and Takashi meanwhile come across a carcass. It lay strangely flat on its back near the Hondas. Takashi walked up to it, eyes inspecting the scene. Suddenly the Walker jumped up - a trait neither Saeko and Takashi had never seen. Takashi leapt back as Saeko jumped in. Slashing the Walker's head off neatly and with a grin. Saeko - "C'mon, there must be more zombies around the store!" Then suddenly, 2 of 'Them' walked through the door. Saeko emptied her Vertec in defeating the two foes . The duo then rushed outside and saw something that made them froze. Sure Saya and Rei executed their plan well; their bullets flying through the air. But down below, Purna and Logan and fired back - their fire sending the walkway into disrepair. The glass barrier on the walkway fell, Saya tumbling ahead. Before she could hit the ground, Logan filled her with lead . Hearing the commotion in the distance, Kouta became filled with concern. His empty stomach started to churn. Then the ladies scream, as a few Walkers ran straight at them. Their bodies half-naked and bloodied; their mouths foaming with phlegm. Kouta unleashed his Ithaca and one beast in front of him shattered . Alice - "No! Get them away from me!"; To Kouta, this situation really mattered. He fired his shotgun again, sending two more of them to the floor . Suddenly, three of 'Them' burst through the door. Saeko and Takashi heard Kouta try to keep his situation under control. Morgan - "Keep pressing your fire! Saving a civvie is not our goal!" Logan - "Well I'm not going to stand here and watch as someone dies!" He ran out of cover, the other 4 could not believe their eyes. Logan unsheathed his Beretted and continued to fire. He would not stop and he would not tire. Sam B tried to run after him, but Morgan held him back. Purna emptied her shotgun clean; Xian Mei continued to attack. Rei kept her eyes on the prize, an unwanted guest charging at Kouta and gang. She properly aimed her sights on Logan, pulled the trigger and BANG! '' Kouta, Alice and Marikawa, kept crawling back. Then Kouta thought of something and reached for his backpack. Out of it he drew his nailgun, loaded and locked. He quickly made sure to see if it was cocked. Kouta - OK It has. Now fire at will. He pressed the trigger and out came a spill of nails and screws flying in a line. And two of them went down, the evil undead swine . Before Kouta could run out of nails and screws, The next zombie in from of him splattered with ooze . Alice - "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Saeko!" She and Marikawa hugged her tightly; Saeko - "OK, now you can let me go" Kouta - "Alright some cool gun action, lets shoot some bad guys!" Takashi - "C'mon we gotta help Rei!" The feeling was in his eyes. Without hesitation, the survivors ran straight towards the scene. Rei meanwhile had almost emptied her magazine. She fired her last shot but it only grazed John in the arm. Xian Mei "Morgan, you OK?"; Morgan - "Yeah, not much harm" Realising she was out, Rei made a brave move and crawled as fast as she could; she did not know how much of a setback for the sniper below were those wounds. Sensing no movement, Morgan sensed something was not right. Evening was getting close, the sky was growing less bright. Saeko, Kouta and Takashi arrived at the sports store that Saya said at one stage she was going to be at. Alice and Marikawa arrived a few minutes later and sat behind the counter where they remained silent. Unaware that things were about to turn violent. Back with the 4 Dead Island crew members, they slowly walked down the strip. John slowly took out his D'Eagle and with adrenalin pumping in him, loaded in a clip. Rei slowly sneaked up behind Sam, hoping to stab out his brains. However, Sam turned around and with the brass knuckles, buried his fist into Rei's veins. As Rei stumbled to the floor, Takashi tried to run to her aid. Saeko - "It's too late, Takashi. She cannot now be saved" Heeding Saeko's warning, Takashi uncocked his pistol. Then he saw something what he needed as clear as a whistle. A wooden baseball bat, the perfect melee weapon for the occassion. Slowly, he pulled it out of the can, waiting for the right situation, Outside, Rei was trying to recover from the fall. Morgan, like the army boy he is, kicked her further onto the ground like a doll. Morgan - "What is your business here? You looking for some place to dwell" Rei simply stared up the bastard, muttering "Go to hell!" Unfazed by the insult, Morgan pulled the D'Eagle in front of her nose. And in the heat of the moment, he fired a bullet, and blood spilled onto her clothes . Enraged by this, Takashi ran out and confronted the group and yelled Takashi - "That was my girlfriend you killed!" Morgan - "Well you killed one of our own!"; Takashi - "You guys are intruding..." Sam B - "Can we stop talking and get on feuding?" Sam wiped the blood off his knuckles and grinned slyly at the prospect Of something these Japanese kids were not ready to expect. Purna - "Just state your business-"; Sam B - "This is our territory now!" Morgan - "Hey! Step back, you crazy cow!" Ignoring the advice, Sam held up his gun. From behind, Kouta took out his rifle and pulled the trigger... and the crew was down one . Morgan - "Ah a bunch of infidels, eh? Well let's get this a-crackin'..." Saeko - "I guess we will have to send you packin'..." Saeko drew out her katana, Xian Mei drew out her own. Purna unsheathed her baton, as hard as bone. John aimed his D'Eagle at Takashi's face. Another shot from Kouta's Armalite put Morgan in his place. The gun fell out of John's hands and right by Sam's cadaver. It looked like the start of a great big palaver. Having heard all the violence and the trash talk from inside. Alice, and her compassion, felt she could no longer hide. Crawling from Marikawa's hands and laying by Kouta's feet She saw the men and girls starting to clash, all within a beat. Xian's and Saeko's swords clashed and rasped. While Takashi swiped his bat as fast as he could; and Alice's views were cut short as she gasped. Shotgun pellets fired and Kouta ducked behind the wall. Purna rushed behind some cover of her own; and it now became a free for all. ''HI-YA! UMPH! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! the weapons sang. John picked up his D'Eagle and with enough strength in the arm. He fired as fast and as accurate as he can, but he did Takashi no harm. Purna meanwhile found she was out of ammo too. Upon that realisation, she tried to figure out what to do. An upperkick from Saeko sent Xian to the ground. But within a second, she leapt back up without a sound. Saeko ran towards her as fast as she can. Purna and Morgan tried to readjust their plan. As Kouta continued to keep Purna light on her feet. Morgan was batted through the window of a shop, hitting hard on the concrete. Moving in for the knockout outright Takashi's eyes grew large as he was confronted with a terrifying sight The sound of an engine echoed throughout the hall. Unaware that two remaining zombies are ready to answer the call. Morgan swung the blades and made Takashi and Saeko cringe with horror Purna - "Wait, John. Do not yet saw her." "How about we use that on him to get the info we want..." Morgan - "Purna, you are crazy. You know I can't-" Kouta - "Let go of me you bitch!"; Xian - "Watch your language!"; Morgan - "Be quiet!" "You! Tell us what's your business here! Don't make me riot..." Saeko - "We were here first!"; Morgan - "Oh, selfish, eh?" Alice, having had enough of this furor yelled at the top of her voice "Hey!" The 6 opponents stared up as the little girl stood up on the pedestal Alice - "Listen here you lot. This is just shameful" "There is room in this area for the two groups to cohabit..." "Enough of this fighting, just act peacefully like a rabbit" Morgan - "I hate to say it but the girl is right. Drop your weapons, ladies!" The Japanese guys cheered "Yeah, Alice! All right!" Suddenly an unnatural sound filled the air. Two more of them then appeared out of the water, just a pair. Alice screamed and leapt off onto the floor of tile. She hasn't been scared by a zombie for a while. Morgan revved the chainsaw again, ready to act the hero. He charged and entered the fountain ... and the zombie count now was zero. Takashi - "You know, you guys aren't actually that bad of a match" Morgan - "Yeah, you too guys. You were too hard to catch." Marikawa (coming into view of the others) - "So I guessed we must team up now..." "For we both need to survive this apocalypse somehow..." Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion Apologies in advance for the lack of creativity and skill in composing the sim. Anyway... the reason why this was a tie was that aside from the weapons, voters were divided between whether it was the logistics and teamwork of the HotD gang or the training and physicality of the DI crew that would win it for the respective groups. If this battle seemed unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. Battle Notes This battle takes place after the events of Dead Island Riptide and Season 1 of Highschool of the Dead - the 5 classmates are going through the mall and staking out there. Unfortunately, the 5 Dead Island survivors, in searching for a place for the rest of the immune to stake out, arrive at the mall too. As far as zombie flicks go, there is no room for sharing so basically this becomes a "tower defense"-like situation for the HotD gang although there isn't much time to really prepare or anything. Also to make things interesting, we will throw in 20 zombies, 10 of "Them" and 10 DI Zombies of which 5 are walkers, 5 are infected (no special infected or anything of the sort in here); and the HotD gang will deal with the DI zombies while the DI gang deal with "Them". Like I said in the previous blog, voting ends when I finish writing up the battle for Shion vs Dexter and the next battle starts once voting on this finishes. Category:Blog posts